Amadeus (Kalma Clan)
"I suppose this old body of mine just isn't built for breeding..." - Amadeus (to Orphne) Amadeus ("ah-mah-DAY-us") is a First Generation Tundra dragon, originally hatched as a Fae. He serves as the clan's researcher and record keeper. He is the mate of Orphne, and the father of Percival and Brahm. Appearance Amadeus has Orange Clown/Storm Seraph/Beige Underbelly. He wears a Shabby Waistcoat, a Black Fedora, and a pair of Cobalt Glasses to compensate for his poor vision. About Plague Arc Amadeus was originally a Fae when he hatched from a Light egg that Qubine found while scavenging. Even from birth, he was a curious hatchling. Not only did he get into a breed change scroll that turned him into a Tundra, he also got into a maturity scroll that boosted his age to adulthood prematurely. The maturity scroll also affected his mind, as he believes himself to be elderly, even beyond those who are biologically older. As with many Light dragons, Amadeus possesses a c urious nature. He became responsible for doing research for the clan, and keeping the record of the current members and Passage teams. His first mission was to gather information on the newly emboldened Beastclans after Qubine and Azalea had their first run-in with the Centaur clan. Amadeus and Malus visited Tomo for the info, and she granted them a Plague egg. Amadeus first began his Passage with Malus and Xander. In the Woodland Path, they discovered an Imperial hatchling who would be named Orphne. When they reached the Scorched Forest, Xander took a devastating blow from a Crowned Bonepriest. Amadeus and Malus brought him back to the lair hoping to heal him, but Xander quickly died from his injuries. Amadeus and Malus continued the Passage on their own, successfully passing the Scorched Forest. They attempted the Sandswept Delta, but were overwhelmed, so they pulled out. When Beryl proposed to plead to the Plaguebringer to remove the plague, Amadeus was the first to voice his opposition. However, he and the others were forced to follow through with it when Malus kidnapped Azalea and dragged her to the Scarred Wasteland. The experience had aggravated her plague symptoms, so Amadeus tended to her. He then visited Malus, suggesting that he try to make up for his deeds by aiding the clan. Amadeus and Malus were only able to continue their Passage when Azalea replaced Xander after losing her partners. Unfortunately, their Passage was put on hold once more when Malus was paralyzed by a Storm Seeker, and needed to be carted off by the Wind flight for treatment. While he was gone, Amadeus went to the Nesting Grounds with Orphne, but was disappointed when only two eggs were produced. Fortunately, both eggs hatched into healthy Tundra babies who were named Percival and Brahm. Afterwards, Malus returned, and Amadeus continued his Passage. Some time later, Orphne went missing, and Amadeus's team went searching for her. They bumped into three Faes who were running from the Centaurs. The Centaurs left a note in a foreign language, and Amadeus took it home to translate. The note was an ultimatum, challenging the clan to battle the Centaurs, or else Orphne would die. Qubine readily accepted the challenge, and Amadeus was one of the trained dragons to participate in the battle. After things had returned to normal, and Coco, Sabori, and Kincaid had completed their Passage, Amadeus and his team pressed on. Finally, they became the second team to finish the Passage. "It's been a long and hard journey. We've endured many battles and now...now I wonder if I'll be able to move again. I am just an 'old coot' after all." - Amadeus, after completing the Passage. Shortly afterwards, Orphne discovered the permanent cure for the plague. Amadeus remained, as he saw himself unfit for travel. Fae of Light Arc One night, the Serthis attacked the lair in the dead of night. Amadeus was stabbed with a dagger coated with poison, and fell into a coma. Fortunately, Orphne used her medical skills to make the antidote for him. He took a particular interest in Liora and her quest to find the Fae of Light. He also became very concerned when Liora first told the clan of Erebus, as she had described his power as being "darker than shadow." When Erebus spread his darkness over the lair, Amadeus fled with Malus. Amadeus recognized Erebus's power as being derived from the Shade, although whether Erebus embraced it or is possessed by it is still a mystery. (To be updated as the story continues...) Relationships WIP Trivia * Amadeus' hatchday is October 3, 2014. * His Scroll of Maturity gave him an "old man" personality. * Amadeus reached Lvl 25 on September 9, 2015. * He is actually surprised to have survived the challenge. Category:Scholar Category:Librarian Category:Light Dragon Category:Male Category:Tundra